


Kiss me.

by lotusxdancer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First time with this pairing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, We live as we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusxdancer/pseuds/lotusxdancer
Summary: Lovers meet once in secret, passion and hate are such a fine line.
Relationships: Lahabrea/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 12





	Kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> Back after a long break from writing, I thought to try my hand at a new pairing. So please forgive me on it being horribly short, and honestly maybe not that well written. But thank you everyone who does ready it, I hope you enjoyed it!

A breathy moan slipped free from his lips, while his back arched upwards into the teasing touch of his lover’s fingertips. “Please,” whispered Thancred softly, his eyes clenched tightly shut. A deeply amused chuckle was the only reply he got from Lahabrea, who in turn gently dragged his sharpened golden claw’s fingertip down and along the other man’s stomach, and along his hip bone. “Such a needy one, aren’t you..” cooed out the Asican softly, his molten gold eyes showed the depth of his amusement. Brown eyes blinked open, giving off a blurred glare with a hint of embarrassment. Damn him, and damn his teasing all to the layers of each seventh hell floor. Grunting some while thrusting his hips upwards, trying to make the Asican touch where he needed it the most. “Touch me, please!” Thancred groaned, tossing his head back against the pillow under him. 

Long golden blonde hair fell over the Asican’s shoulders, framing his face while he peered up at the man. It has been almost a month since they’ve begun this dance, lust and hate mixed so perfectly together. Yet in moments such as this, Lahabrea couldn’t help but be reminded of someone so dear to him, someone gone. Chewing on his bottom lip, almost appearing in thought - the man smirked devilishly so once more. “Maybe if you beg a bit more...prettily.” 

Now that got a reaction out of the midlander, who growled deeply in annoyance. “Dammit!” whined Thancred, before he flushed darkly and his eyes slammed shut. He didn’t, no he couldn’t have just whined at the man above him. Yet the chuckle that came forth once more, was the proven fact he had done so. The man couldn’t help but chuckle at the fragmented soul below himself, it made his chest ache in such a familiar fashion. Thancred, as he was called now on the Source, was so much like his lion, his beloved soldier - his best friend, his love, his everything. Yet here he was fragmented, and Lahabrea dared to allow himself a moment to even think Thancred, could be him or a fragment of him. Leaning down near the other man’s throat, his lips pressed a gentle almost loving kiss on the flesh. Before opening his mouth wide, and biting down - hard. 

“Son of a bitch!” cried out Thancred, as his body twitches violently from it. The shock of pain and pleasure ran hot along his veins, making his vision white out for a second. “Mmm,” hummed the Asican softly, his own hardened length twitched with interest at the reaction, now that was something. Licking his lips, Lahabrea gave a rumbling chuckle once more, his hand cupped his lover’s face gently. “Beautiful,” breathed Lahabrea softly, leaning upwards till their noses brushed along one another. 

“Kiss me,” said Thancred softly, and who was he to deny his lover’s request. 


End file.
